Fandomstuck Frontier: Saving the Fandom Universe
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: A group of teens get sent into a universe where the personified fandoms live in piece but unfortunately this peace is short lived as the Anons have threatened to destroy the entire world. The humans must then take on the ability to turn into fandoms and use their powers to help the entire fandom world, but are they just random humans or something more important?
1. Chapter 1: You can't fight the Homestuck

**FireWing Pegasus: *crawls out of the deepest pits of hell* Sorry for the Long wait… I kept on getting busy writing some off idea stories that shouldn't be published, then I got into horror movies, then I got a tumblr, then I fell into the Fandomstuck craze to the point where I got reminded of my favorite childhood movies The Land Before Time and created a design for LBT as a fandomstuck character, and then I also read all of Homestuck while also going back to school.. *runs away from angry readers* I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT DEAN'S NAME AND DESIGN AND MY IDEAS THE OTHER DESIGNS ARE BASED ON ROLEPLAYS FROM GOOGLE PLUS WITH MY FANDOMSTUCK FRIENDS! ENJOY WHILE I HIDE!**

 **Dean/LBT: *blinks* Also miss Hashira would like you to know that this is her NaNoWriMo Story and that she will try to finish it and this chapter was originally put into three smaller chapters.**

A girl with very long flame like colored hair, mismatched eyes of purple and green, and pale skin littered with freckles sat in her room. She wore a white shirt with a green house design on it with short green sleeves with purple pants and large round glasses on her face and had a prosthetic arm instead of a normal right arm. Her name was Rose Paint and this was just another boring day for her.

Rose was currently typing on her laptop when a sudden message appeared on her laptop, 'Would you like to start? Yes or No.' Blinking in confusion, Rose minuses the window for a second, as she goes to her pesterchum to see if anyone else is getting the message.

joyousDestruction has started pestering childhoodDinosaur.

JD: Hey Dean you getting this message about a 'would you like to start' too?

CD: Yeah, Oliver is also getting the message and I heard the others are too, apparently everyone is getting it.

JD: Huh weird

CD: Yeah, we're about to all click yes now to see what happens

JD: Ok, I will too.

joyousDestruction stopped pestering childhoodDinosaur.

Rose sighed as she pulled up the window and hesitantly clicks yes.

The window goes green for a second as a faint voice says, _"Miss Rose Paint. The game to decide your future has started."_

Rose blinks in surprise, "H-How do you know my name?!"

The computer doesn't answer her, it just goes straight to her screen flashing as she is surrounded by light knocking her out as light erupts in her room and she disappears.

Rose groans as she wakes up in what looks like an underground train station, seeing other kids and teens also groaning awake and some of them getting on the trains and her laptop is missing but she still has her phone on her which is messaging her to get on the trains… that are leaving right now! She watches as the doors of the trains start closing and immediately starts running to catch the nearest train, just barely managing the catch the railing and climb on before the train leaves the station and sighs while panting a bit out of tiredness before noticing that the train is just getting into a tunnel that looks really really weird.

She goes inside the train walking through the empty cars and walks into the main passenger car seeing a tall male with his hair dyed purple but showing signs of it once being brown, with tanned skin, purple eyes that are probably him wearing contacts, a light green shirt, and brown shorts as a shorter male with scruffy amber brown hair, baby face looks, bags under his dark brown eyes, freckles on his nose ears knees and elbows, slightly tanned skin, a red sweater vest over a blue plaid collared shirt with olive khaki shorts, and two different shoes, was asleep laying his head on the taller male's shoulder.

Nearby was a tall male with a brown slightly long jacket not enough to be a coat but pretty long, and black pants with a plain black t-shirt, slightly dark blue eyes and brown hair was being angry at something which may have been the blond girl, with extremely long hair that nearly reached the ground with bright blue eyes covered by dark red glasses wearing a huge blue sweater and dark blue jeans with red boots, who was squealing about two tall males making out, one had shaggy black hair with a bright red streak that made him look like an absolute badass with red eyes that may or may not be contacts as he wore a black t-shirt and black pants and pale skin as he was pretty much pinning the shorter male to the wall who had glasses, shaggy dark dark brown hair, pale skin, black pants and a black and blue striped hoodie and blue eyes , and nearby a tall girl with long brown curly hair going to her mid back and was wearing a red shirt with a red hat on her head, and blue overalls that matched her deep sapphire blue eyes who was arguing with a shorter boy with somewhat dirty long blond hair and wearing an oversized green shirt hoodie with and had brown skinny jeans with bright sky blue eyes.

"You guys answer the laptop thing too?" Rose asked faintly recognizing most of them from the selfies on pesterchum.

The male with the purple hair looks up and smiles a bit nodding, "Hey Rose!"

"Yeah we answered the call. Dean you're going to wake up Oliver at that rate if you keep making noise." The male with the brown jacket huffed.

"Vincent, Oliver sleeps like a rock and I do too." Dean Guido groaned at Vincent Winchester as Rose chuckled walking over.

"Oh hey Rose! Wanna come watch the yaoi sporting event over here?" The girl with the long blonde hair grinned as she watched the two making out males, "Jay is totally being dominated by Jack if this train brings us to a hotel!"

"Nah I'm good Amelia. I'm going to sit by Dean and Oliver." Rose chuckled a bit going over to Oliver Wilderwood and Dean as Amelia Abadeer continued to squeal over Jay Wraile and Jack Forens.

Dean looked down a bit saying, "I honestly didn't really want to come on this ride...And was walking with Oliver but the bullies kinda shoved the both of us onto the train." some small tears fell from his eyes a bit, "Everyone is always mean to us.."

Immediately Rose hugged the poor boy which startled Oliver into waking up a bit who was confused as all hell.

"D-Dean? Whats going on?" Oliver asked in confusion remembering getting shoved onto the car with Dean and then passing out.

"Oh Rose got here, and we're with Jay, Jack, Amelia, Vincent, Terry, and Maria." Dean hid his tears well pointing at everyone, Terry Mario and Maria Mario being the two who were arguing in the corner and still are.

"Ah ok-" Oliver started before the train shook violently causing everyone to fall to the ground.

Rose glanced up just as the faint image of someone else appeared in her place before disappearing as other figures similar yet different did the same with everyone else causing Rose and everyone who was looking up to be startled and confused.

Everyone held up their phones which glowed and turned into a glove that had weird symbols on them, Rose had a green house on a grey glove, Vincent had a black pentagram on a white glove which he freaked out a bit for it, Jack had a black glove with a red circle with an x through it, Jay had a similar glove to Jack but with a white circle with x through it, Amelia had the symbol of a sword on a blue glove which she liked, Terry had a green glove with a symbol made of 3 gold triangles which he found awesome, Maria had a red glove with a blue mushroom which she said in a slight italian accent made her feel hungry, Oliver had a brown glove that had the symbol of a tree on it, and Dean had a pale green glove with a dark green star shaped leaf on it.

A voice sounded in all of their minds, _"Welcome to the Fandom Universe."_

"The…. fandom universe?" Dean and Oliver ask as Rose groans wondering what the fuck she got into.

The horn on the train goes off as it speeds along the tracks. Everyone stared at their gloves from hearing that message and looking at them in awe. Rose looks out the window and blinks as she sees what look like birds but blue with the letter t for wings.

"Those don't look like any bird species I know of.." Dean mutters glancing out the windows too.

"Guys we're almost there." Vincent points out as everyone looks out the windows seeing a train station by what looks like a small town.

"Where the fuck are we?" Terry groans from the floor, "The Fandom Universe didn't you-a fucking hear the voice in our heads?" Maria counters.

The train pulls into the station just as two figures poke their heads from behind a building and watch. One of them was a male who had wild brown hair kept up by a blue headband with yellow goggles, slightly tanned skin, a yellow shirt with a black circle surrounded by a crest of black spikes, a short sleeve blue jacket with flame designs at the bottom and a collar of white fur like a hood, brown gloves and shorts and blue, and yellow sneakers. Next to him was a slightly shorter male with short blue hair that had small gemstones in it, wearing a red cap with an odd white symbol on it, pale skin, yellow eyes, a plain yellowish orange shirt, a blue jacket, long black and white striped sleeves, a green scarf, red sneakers, a belt around his blue jeans that held red and white metal balls, and a bag hanging over his shoulder as they both stared at the train in confusion.

The doors to the train open as the 9 teens go to step off the train as small black and blue creatures hiss at them stepping out before a loud, "CHARIZARD USE FIRE BLAST!" came out as flames shot at the creatures as the teens glanced over to see the shorter male have a dragon looking creature get sucked into a red and white metal ball as the taller male comes out saying, "Aww Pockets~ You blew our cover…"

"Shut it Digi, hate messages were cornering them. We might as well welcome them now." 'Pockets' groaned walking over to them, "Alright off the train if you're going to be staying awhile. None of you look much like you're around here."

"Pockets, I'm getting season 4 flashbacks." 'Digi' whined coming over.

"Uh where are the fuck are we and who are you and is there a hotel somewhere around here for me and my boyfriend to have some quality time?" Jack asks honestly bored as soon as they got off the train, causing Jay to blush furiously and whispering in Jack's ear causing the teen to laugh.

'Digi' just chuckled saying, "Hey Pockets they're just like us!" with a wink wink nudge nudge of the elbow causing 'Pockets' to blush as he got his voice back, "Oh my god shut up Digi! You're in Anime game central station. Where anime fandoms who have video games and video game fandoms that have anime adaptations usually stay at. Everyone kinda left but we've been staying here. I'm Pokemon aka Pocket Monsters and this is the asshole ripoff I call a kismesis, Digimon aka Digital Monsters."

"What's a fandom?" Literally everyone asks causing Pokemon to fall on his ass as Digimon starts yelling, "I KNEW THOSE FLASHBACKS WERE RIGHT AS SOON AS I SAW MARIO AND LOZ END UP LIKE THAT I KNEW THAT FEELING WAS RIGHT!" as he started to run in circles causing the sky to crack slightly making Pokemon groan and whack him upside the head, "Stop trying to fucking break the fourth wall that's Homestuck's job Digidick."

Dean looked over to find one of those black creatures latched onto his leg causing him to scream and try to get it off in fear causing Oliver to also panic.

"Hold still will ya! Hatemessages are young anons and need to be burned!" Pokemon shouts as Digimon comes over with his hand glowing in what looks like data as he ripped it off Dean's leg causing small claw marks to be left on his leg.

Dean cried slightly muttering how he wanted to go home as Oliver hugged him and causing Digimon to nearly flail all over to place about how Dean was like a 'tall Tommy'.

Pokemon pinched the bridge of his nose, "Digi will you shut up? If Hatemessages are here that means…. oh my Arceus, we need to get out of here now!"

"What why?" Rose asks just as the ground starts shaking.

"Anonymous." Digimon curses as he grabs Dean and Oliver's hands while Pokemon grabs Maria's and LoZ's hands and they start running.

"Wait what are we running from?!" Amelia shouts having been in a yaoi daze to the point where she couldn't speak.

"ANONS!" The both of them shout just as a pack of screeches and yells comes from the entrance of the train station.

Everyone started sprinting out of the train station as fast as they could, Digimon and Pokemon kept running, having let go of the other's hands as they tried to escape.

Rose watched in alarm as she looked over at her friends and got a glimpse of those… creatures, she didn't even know _what on earth_ they were. They were faceless apart from sunglasses, and took on the forms of demonic beasts. Dean and Oliver were running as fast as they could, well, Dean was having Oliver ride on his back and still keeping up pace as she could hear Dean whimpering slightly in fear and Oliver having a look of small bravery on his face trying to keep his childhood friend calm, Vincent was just yelling about wanting his guns while running as fast as he could, and Jay was dragging Jack and Amelia so they wouldn't go after the creatures because of how Amelia and Jack were yelling profanities at the demonic beasts, while Maria and Terry were yelling something about wanting to fight but also not allowing the other to fight and were the slowest because of that, and the creatures, what Pokemon and Digimon kept yelling, 'Anons' were nearly reaching Maria and Terry.

'We need help and we need it now! The hell are those things, why are they chasing us and oh my god one is almost behind me!' She screamed in her mind as one of the creatures manages to catch up and nearly takes off one of her legs causing her to fall to the ground accidentally falling into a hidden pit in the ground.

She groans shakily getting up and looking around with her red hair messy and in her face as she brushed it out of her eyes and saw she was in an underground cave and there was a green glow in the distance in the darkness. She blinked pushing up her glasses and followed the light for a minute before seeing a green house made out of blocks floating above a stone pedestal that had a feel of familiarity, fear, and longing coming from of it causing her glove, that had a similar symbol to it, to start glowing.

" _Place your hand on it child. Then you will help your friends.."_ A faint familiar voice says in her head in a hushed whisper.

Rose nods a little as she slowly walks over over and hesitantly places her gloved hand on it, causing a bright green glow to fill the cave and the glow to even reach outside the whole.

The creatures had cornered the humans and two fandoms against a cliff wall, and were about to attack when one got skewered with a glowing red and gold trident and behind the beasts appeared what faintly resembled Rose, but with grey skin, short black curly hair, orange curved horns, glowing green eyes, the whites of the eyes had turned orange and the right eye had four pupils, a black shirt with a green house made from blocks on the shirt very similar to what was on Rose's glove and shirt, and long grey pants as a clownish hammer was in one hand and the other hand was glowing and the prosthetic right arm was a real arm, as the figure, formerly Rose, now Homestuck, glared at the beasts ready to fight while floating in the air surrounded in green energy.

The creatures snarled darkly facing the intruder while Digimon and Pokemon looked like they were seeing a ghost, as the creatures were mumbling things and one tries to fly at Homestuck only to be automatically smashed into the ground by the large hammer.

"Scum. How dare you attack my friends and not give me any materials for defeating you." Homestuck huffed, their voice sounding slightly more masculine too.

"R-Rose?" Dean asked a bit while clinging to Oliver but Homestuck's pointed ears barely twitched as two needles formed into Homestuck's hands pulsing with magic as Homestuck quickly charged at the creatures stabbing them in the sunglasses and using some thread to rip off the sunglasses causing the creatures that got attacked to turn into inky black shadows and dissolve into thin air.

The creature that got knocked down by the hammer hissed as it got up snarling at Homestuck only to be punched in the face by Vincent, which didn't do much damage causing Homestuck to be distracted slightly resulting in claw marks across their stomach in arms which instead of bleeding red blood, resulted in lime green blood dripping from the wounds causing the humans to look on in awe.

Digimon and Pokemon were the ones who were least affected by the blood as Pokemon dragged Vincent from the creature shouting, "IDIOT! Don't fight Anons when you don't have any powers here!" as Digimon shouted, "Watch out Homestuck! They'll get you if you aren't careful!"

Homestuck groaned, "I-I'm aware of that…" They opened their eyes which glowed slightly as Homestuck shouted, "WARHAMMER OF ZILLYHOO!" and smashed the hammer into the ground causing the earth to crack underneath the creatures, resulting in the demonic beasts falling to their death as the ground sealed back up and Homestuck collapsed on their knees and hands, a lime green glow surrounding them as the energy took away their appearance turning back into the glove as Rose was left panting tiredly on her hands and knees.

"W-What happened… d-did I do that?" She asked herself with mumbles looking at her glove as her voice trembled in fear, confusion, and awe.

"Yeah you did. What's your name kid?" Digimon asked as the others came over.

"R-Rose Paint.." Rose answered back as she promptly collapsed on the ground hearing the others call her name in alarm just before she passed out.

 **FireWing: *hiding behind Dean* Are they gone?**

 **Dean: Yeah**

 **FireWing: That's good**

 **Dean: Please review while I calm the authoress down.**


	2. Announcement

Hi it's me, FireWing Pegasus, wow it's been ages since I last did anything on here haha.. Yeah I started Highschool I've been busy, writer's block, homework, falling out of some fandoms trying to get ideas and stuff. Not to mention, now that I'm more mature, already 17 going on 18 years old this year, I've realized just how cringey I was during Middleschool but hey we all go through our weeb/cringe phases eventually.

Anyway on the state of my stories. Some I want to continue, some I don't want to continue, and some I want to rewrite, and I do have at least one new story I want to work on. Keep in mind I have three classes of summer homework with senior year of Highschool coming up, so once I get to August my updates may be far in between if not completely gone till next break if I have any ideas.

 **New Story:** A Homestuck crossover with Creepypasta. I got into Homestuck during Highschool but hey, it allowed me to get into Fandomstuck and make great friends.

 **Stories I want to continue or at the very least just finish(A Shadow Horse's series Im sorry):**

A Shadow Horse's Promise

A Shadow Dragon's Adventure

Creepypasta Monsters

A Magical Digital Halloween: The Sequel

 **Stories I want to reboot:**

He who drowned shall love the one who burnt

Creepypasta Ponies

Fandomstuck Frontier: Saving the Fandom Universe

 **Stories I won't continue:** Everything else

Again I'm sorry I haven't been on much and there are some stories like Creepypasta at School! and A Dog's Life that people really want me to continue, but A Dog's Life was written when I was having a bunch of drama involving my friends, and both were written deep in my cringe days of 8th grade and the beginning of 9th grade, and I don't feel comfortable or able to finish them nor do I have ideas for them. I'll put up a poll on what to work on first as soon as I finish posting this to all my unfinished stories, and that'll decide what gets worked on first. See ya all then when I post something!


End file.
